


Целое и частное

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Казалось бы, странности начались, когда голову Снейпа обнаружили в шкафу с ингредиентами. Но на самом деле странности начались куда раньше.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 45





	Целое и частное

Когда Волдеморт направил на него свою палочку, Снейпу стало все равно. Ему стало все равно еще раньше, пожалуй, — когда Гарри Поттер явился в Хогвартс, сверкая очками и топорща вихры на макушке (Снейп был уверен, что Гарри топорщит вихры так нахально и вызывающе назло ему, чтобы лишний раз привлекать внимание на уроке, выделяться среди склоненных над тетрадями голов). Снейпу стало все равно, и теперь он не чувствовал ничего, кроме ритмичных толчков где-то под ребрами, и еще тоненького звона в ушах. Звон становился все громче, нарастал, пока не оглушил полностью, и прощальную речь бывшего хозяина Снейп полностью пропустил.

А потом Волдеморт поднял палочку, и стало больно. Боль была настолько сильной, что Снейп испытал мгновенное облегчение: долго она продолжаться не сможет, такая боль бывает только перед смертью, иначе как-то неправильно устроен этот мир. Боль скрутилась в себя и замкнулась кругом, внутри которого Снейп умирал и всем своим существом хотел только одного: прекратить страдания. Оказаться где-то еще, где угодно, в любом месте, лишь бы не здесь.

Его желание осуществилось, и поэтому останки на поле боя не нашли.

***

Всю горечь своего положения Снейп осознал через год после войны. Потребовалось столько времени, потому что Снейп практически не мыслил. Привыкший раздумывать над абсолютно любой чепухой, начиная с бренности всего сущего и заканчивая формой пирога, поданного в Большом зале к ужину, Снейп вдруг утратил возможность думать и не догадывался, что это произошло. Он просто висел и пропитывался солнечным светом да пыльцой с крыльев докси, и этим ограничивался. Однажды утром пришла ленивая мысль, шевельнула складками. «Я шторы», — подумал Северус и еще три недели не думал ни о чем.

Потом, разумеется, это прошло.

Быть шторами — это что-то сродни окклюменции, а она больше всего походила на смерть — требовалось очистить сознание, перестать не только мыслить, но и ощущать себя самого, то есть практически прекратить существование. Но теперь Снейп снова существовал, только почему-то в виде штор. И почему-то на Гриммо.

Положение его было незавидным хотя бы потому, что сразу вспомнились школьные насмешки по поводу летучей мыши, а ведь теперь Снейп был вынужден висеть вниз головой. Хотя головы никакой не было, но отчего-то Снейп ясно различал, где у него верх, а где низ, и низ был безжалостно схвачен кольцами со старыми острозубыми прищепками. С верхом дела обстояли еще хуже, он мотался по полу, собирая пыль.

В комнате, где висел Снейп, всегда было тихо, только время от времени появлялся домовой эльф. Он подолгу стоял перед шторами и буравил их недобрым взглядом, а потом с громким хлопком исчезал. Со временем Снейп восстановил утраченный навык и в ответ тоже начал сверлить эльфа недобрым взглядом, хотя в облике штор это было нелегко. Но все равно эльф намек понял и больше не появлялся.

Течение времени больше не имело никакого значения. Солнце нагревало Снейпа днем, сквозняки шевелили вечером, а от пыли он тяжелел и тянулся к полу, жалобно трепыхая складками. Когда Снейпу было не слишком лень, он вспоминал прошлое — потихоньку, неторопливо, начиная с раннего детства. От мыслей он быстро уставал, докси прогрызали в нем дырки, а зубцы прищепок то слишком стискивали, то держали недостаточно надежно, как казалось Снейпу. Он мечтал упасть на пол, собраться гармошкой и уснуть так крепко, как могут только шторы.

Потом явился Поттер. Он был возмутительно тощим, встрепанным и очкастым, наряженным в какую-то нелепую тельняшку, а к животу прижимал большое пластиковое ведро. Своим появлением Поттер не только нарушил привычный порядок жизни, но еще и поднял пыль, шум и множество неприятных вопросов. Вопросы грызли плотную ткань бытия Снейпа не хуже докси: как, почему и, главное, зачем? Как выжил мальчик, почему Снейп не оформился в приличного мертвеца или хотя бы в призрака, и, главное, зачем Поттер напялил тельняшку? Уж не собрался ли он в кругосветное плавание? Снейп в детстве мечтал стать пиратом, но это быстро прошло.

Поттер никакими философскими вопросами не задавался, он просто мыл. Он вообще много мыл после войны, но этого Снейп знать не мог, потому что висел в дальней комнате — до нее очередь дошла чуть ли не последней. Зато уж когда дошла, так дошла в полной мере. Уборка в исполнении Поттера была бессмысленной и беспощадной.

Когда он подступил вплотную к шторам, нити в них дрогнули: Снейп понял, что сейчас его сорвут к чертовой матери, сорвут и раскромсают на половые тряпки, и это еще в лучшем случае — а в случае Снейпа ни один случай не бывал лучшим. От жизни он привык ждать только страданий, и то, что теперь он был шторами, никоим образом этой привычки не изменило.

Северус вообще неприязненно относился к любым изменениям, метаморфозам и трансформациям. Настоящий консерватор, он даже мантии носил одинаковые, закупив оптом двадцать штук перед первым учебным годом в должности профессора. Снейп рассчитал, что, если будет носить мантии аккуратно, то их хватит на долгую счастливую (полную всяческих страданий) жизнь. Он никак не ожидал, что ученики станут поливать его разными едкими зельями, приклеивать к стулу, атаковать заклинаниями и даже поджигать.

Так или иначе, теперь эти беды остались в прошлом. Снейпу больше не требовалась никакая одежда, и эта мысль удивительно бодрила. Сам он был из благородного, тяжелого материала, а цвет имел довольно мрачный — древесно-бордовый, ближе к запекшейся крови, чем к кричащему гриффиндорскому красному. Поттеру, понятно, был не по душе и цвет, и запыленность, и полчища доски в складках штор. Он схватился за края шторин, потянув их вниз. Крепкие пальцы его смяли ткань, зубастые прищепки впились в Снейпа сильнее, пытаясь удержать и причиняя острую боль. Поттер был нервным мальчиком, и все его движения походили на предсмертные рывки, а сцена уборки — на битву с невидимым злом. Но теперь Поттер зачем-то медлил.

Снейп ждал, затаив дыхание, которого у него не было.

Он всем своим существом ощущал и крепкие пальцы Поттера, и смятение сонных докси, и тяжелое, плотное тепло, которым напитывали его солнечные лучи с улицы.

Поттер сморщился, чихнул и распахнул шторы.

***

Так и зажили. Поттер стал приходить чаще. Облагородив комнату, он вновь и вновь возвращался, чтобы постоять у окна или поваляться на протертом ковре гномьей работы. Иногда просто так, иногда с книжкой (что было совсем уж дико), а порой с осколком зеркала. Поттер смотрелся в него подолгу: все-таки слава не проходит бесследно. Устав любоваться своей физиономией, Поттер тоскливо вздыхал, перекатывался на спину и пускал солнечных зайцев по стенам. Зайцы скоблили когтями обои, сметали ушами паутину и раскачивали люстру своей беготней. Снейп был беспристрастен, он просто висел.

Раз или два лениво думал, как удобно быть молчаливым наблюдателем чужой жизни. Поттер жил неторопливо и как-то вполсилы, скучал без боев, похоже, или просто вконец обленился. Снейп наслаждался покоем и тишиной пустого дома, а еще мыслью, что ему никогда и ничего больше не придется решать.

Когда зарядили дожди, от окна повеяло сыростью и тоской. Поттер, частый гость, стал гостем редким, и Снейп тяжело это переживал. Как ни странно, ему нравилось общество бывшего ученика — теперь, когда тот не варил никаких зелий и не обзывался обидно трусом. Еще ему нравилось, когда Поттер подходил совсем близко и стоял у окна. То утыкался носом в стекло, то задевал Снейпа небрежно плечом и отводил за спину, как геройский плащ. Иногда Снейпу казалось, что Гарри чувствует его присутствие каким-то слабым, задавленным провидческим инстинктом, и тогда Снейп пытался хоть как-то заявить о себе, но мог лишь взбивать пыльные облачка. Поттер кашлял, шмыгал носом и смотрел в окно, рассеянно щупая ткань. В такие моменты Снейп тянулся к человеческому теплу. Опутывал осторожно плечи, льнул к ссутуленной спине, терся о торчащие волоски на затылке, захватывая их своими крохотными ворсинками. Каждая его ниточка, каждая пылинка в нем хотела продлить прикосновение, и Снейп позволял себе эти вольности, потому что думал теперь редко и мимолетно.

А когда Поттер его распахивал, это было особой радостью. Сильные, противоречивые чувства наполняли Северуса, напитывали до краев, подхватывали и взметали воздушной ладонью. Это было близко к эйфории или оргазму, если бы Снейп мыслил подобными категориями, но он никакими категориями не мыслил. Только догадывался, что смысл его жизни теперь — быть распахнутым, и не кем попало, а Гарри Поттером.

Это должно было удручать, но Снейпа все устраивало.

Идиллия длилась до тех пор, пока Поттер не притащил голову.

***

После войны Гарри поселился на Гриммо, потому что это был как будто решенный вопрос. Таких решенных вопросов нашлось великое множество, и все они оказались для Гарри полной неожиданностью. В конце концов он решил, что другим видней, и спокойно пыл по течению своей жизни. Давал интервью, автографы и деньги на благотворительность, а когда шум вокруг всей этой заварухи с Волдемортом унялся, Гарри с удовольствием погрузился в рутинную жизнь рядового англичанина. Делал тосты, читал книжки и выписывал «Пророк», но только ради кроссворда на последней странице. Иногда ходил в паб с друзьями, иногда гостил в Хогвартсе, болтался по округе без дела, неприкаянный и лохматый. Своих погибших Гарри любил и помнил, но горевать не мог. Побывав на призрачном перроне, Гарри стал относиться к смерти как к простой и, в сущности, естественной вещи. Да и вообще к любому событию в своей жизни он теперь относился с буддистским спокойствием — наверное, потому что никак не мог привыкнуть, что вот она, жизнь, идет и кажется затяжной, как лондонские дожди, и вроде не собирается закончиться в ближайшее время.

Где бы он ни гостил, рано или поздно приходилось возвращаться на Гриммо. Там было неуютно, душно и ночами откровенно страшно. Вот смеху-то — в хлипкой палатке посреди дремучего леса, в подвалах мэнора, в захваченной школе было не страшно, а дома он дрожал и вздрагивал. Наверное, потому, что раньше рядом всегда были друзья, а теперь пришло время жить самостоятельной взрослой жизнью. Этого Гарри не любил и не понимал, но смирился с необходимостью. Стал потихоньку обживать дом, завел кота и тельняшку, но кот ходил и выл, не ел и не спал, так что Гарри сжалился над животным и передарил Хагриду. А вот тельняшка ни на что не жаловалась, чем заслужила любовь и уважение.

Сделав необходимые покупки (по ковбойской шляпе для каждой эльфийской головы на перилах, к примеру), Гарри занялся лишним хламом. Раздарив все, что люди готовы были принять, Гарри принялся уничтожать антиквариат и гордость семейства Блэков направо и налево, заменяя веселой и удобной мебелью. Стулья с ситцевой обивкой, яркие пластиковые шкафы, похожий на спящего пони диван с попоной. Кричер жизни такой не выдержал и съехал, тоже к Хагриду, потому что тот со злобными тварями уживался запросто.

Оставшись в полном одиночестве, Гарри начал переходить из комнаты в комнату, вычищая темные углы и натирая скрипучие половицы. Ночами пил вино из погреба или болтал о жизни с мадам Блэк, которая при всем желании сбежать не могла. Писал нудные жалостливые письма друзьям, но рассудочно складывал в ящик, а наутро рвал в клочки, потому что стыдно же такое посылать. Да и совой не обзавелся — только услужливым полтергейстом в библиотеке.

Когда набрел на дальнюю комнату в восточном крыле дома, Гарри испытал странное чувство. Нет, там было так же мрачно и пыльно, как и всюду, но воздух казался теплей, а еще не было этого ужасного чувства пустоты, которое преследовало Гарри по дому, загоняя чуть ли не в чулан. Гарри избрал комнату своим официальным убежищем и проводил там свободное время, занимаясь всякой ерундой и мечтая о настоящей жизни.

А потом Макгонагал написала, что нашли голову.

***

Голову нашли в шкафу с ингредиентами, она стояла на полке, за банками с паучьими ножками. Обнаружили ее только на третью неделю сентября, потому что старшекурсники запасливо покупали необходимые ингредиенты на каникулах, а малышня, хоть и умирала от страха, глядя на вращающую глазами башку, считала: это Хогвартс, здесь так положено. Вот и молчала в тряпочку.

Снейп так бы и пролежал в шкафу до каникул, если бы не стал в одну из ночей зубами стучать. Молодой преподаватель, которого взяли на место Снейпа, с ума чуть не сошел, пытаясь определить источник монотонного, раздражающего звука. Ночей не спал, перевернул вверх дном весь кабинет, пока не докопался до истины и до головы. Тогда чуть не сошел с ума во второй раз, но все-таки не сошел и благоразумно отнес голову Макгонагал.

Говорят, та визжала как девчонка, но быстро взяла себя в руки, потом взяла голову, да так и несла на вытянутых руках до самого своего кабинета. Голову осмотрели самые уважаемые ученые маги, пытались вступить с головой в контакт, но та лишь щелкала зубами, да иногда принималась сверлить магов тяжелым взглядом. Поппи тоже осмотрела голову и заключила, что та совершенно здорова, только одного уха не хватает. Минерва таким ответом не удовлетворилась и решила подключить тяжелую артиллерию. С одной стороны, она еще чувствовала смутную вину перед Снейпом за то, что поверила его паршивой игре в злодея, а с другой — голова на рабочем столе ее смущала, хоть и служила хорошим пресс-папье.

Минерва долго и уважительно стучала по раме, пока Дамблдор наконец не проснулся, не сверкнул хитро глазами и не велел звать героя, а заодно и всю его команду.

***

Гарри пришел последним — все были уже в сборе. Вся Армия Дамблдора и не только — в сторонке неловко пристроился Малфой, хмуро поглядывая из-под ресниц, а рядом сиротливо переминался с ноги на ногу Крэбб. На то, чтобы поприветствовать всех как следует, ушло время — Рон с Гермионой всегда были поблизости, но с остальными друзьями Гарри не виделся почти целый год. Особенно старательно он тряс мозолистую ладонь Невилла, а Луну даже приподнял в объятии и покружил. Когда с церемониями было покончено, Гарри плюхнулся в предложенное кресло, сграбастал тарелку с печеньем и лишь теперь заметил, что в роскошном директорском кресле стоит портрет.

Обнимать картину было несколько глупо, но Гарри не сдержался. Он действительно скучал по Дамблдору. Тот казался растроганным и только повторял снова и снова: «Ну-ну, тише», — будто бы Гарри вопил во всю глотку.

Наконец Альбус смог объяснить, зачем он всех созвал.

— Северус очень сильный маг, — начал он тоном сказочника, а замолчал почти через час, и некоторое время в кабинете царила гробовая тишина. Потом внезапно Малфой чихнул, сконфузился и злобно глянул на окружающих, но окружающие таращились на Дамблдора, а Дамблдор многозначительно посмотрел на свою преемницу.

Минерва продемонстрировала голову, вытащив ее из шкафа, — все это время голова пролежала там, чтобы не травмировать неокрепшую детскую психику, а теперь радовалась свободе, яростно клацая зубами.

Северус Снейп действительно был сильным магом, а волшебство всегда оставалось процессом непредсказуемым и часто необъяснимым. Вместо точных фактов были догадки, вместо уверенности — надежда, и Альбус надеялся, что остальные части Снейпа также находятся в добром здравии, хоть и отделены друг от друга.

— Профессор Снейп жертвовал многим, чтобы положить конец этой страшной войне, — сказал Дамблдор. — Гарри, я думаю, ты как никто другой понимаешь его роль в нашей победе. Если вы с товарищами разыщите недостающие части, я попробую соединить их. Честно говоря, я порядком соскучился по Северусу, и хотел бы вернуть его с вашей помощью.

Гарри открыл было рот, но его опередил Невилл. Он вскочил на ноги и воскликнул:

— Мы тоже скучаем по нему, сэр! Мы сделаем всё, — Невилл обвел взглядом присутствующих и твердо повторил, сжав пальцы в кулак. — Всё!

Рон кивнул и глубокомысленно заметил:

— Хотя искать всякие там штуковины — всякие частицы — это совершенно не наш профиль, опыта у нас в этом никакого! Но мы все-таки попробуем.

На том и порешили. Гарри хотел немедленно кинуться на поиски, но остальные были людьми занятыми, у кого работа, у кого — невеста или жених, ждущий к обеду, так что договорились встретиться в Хогвартсе в ближайшие выходные и разошлись. Гарри тоже юркнул в камин, но успел как-то незаметно для себя стянуть со стола голову, прежде чем вернуться на Гриммо.

Потом стало стыдно и совестно, но возвращать украденное Гарри не спешил. Все-таки с головой веселее, чем совсем без головы, даже если речь идет о Снейпе.

Голова, кстати, вела себя примерно: не кусалась и не плевалась, только буравила Поттера взглядом, да он привык к этому за шесть лет учебы. Сначала пристроил башку на камин, но больно одиноко она там смотрелась. Среди эльфов оставлять Снейпа Гарри не решился, к тому же еще одной шляпы всё равно не было. Так и прошатался Гарри весь день по дому, пытаясь пристроить профессора то там, то здесь, и в конечном итоге отправился с ним спать. Под одним одеялом было тепло и просторно, спутанные, пропахшие ингредиентами волосы лезли в нос, а над ухом монотонно клацали зубы. Умиротворение заполнило Гарри с макушки до пяток, он сладко вздохнул и тут же погрузился в сон.

На следующий день Гарри перенес голову в комнату-убежище, и это было, конечно, ошибкой.

В комнате вдруг потемнело, по шторам, как по воде, пробежали волны, а голова, напоследок клацнув зубами, промолвила:

— Поттер! Почешите мне нос!

Тут уж Гарри устоять не сумел.

***

Как потом выяснилось, с профессором приключилось что-то странное. Он был не то в шторах, не то шторами, а может, это его душа выскочила из тела и почему-то вселилась в пропыленный бархат, — общий смысл Гарри уловил, а в детали не стал вдаваться. Сам профессор заявил, что умер, и теперь его ничего не колышет.

— Не колышет, — повторил профессор бархатным тоном и злобно ухмыльнулся.

Впрочем, они заключили перемирие и жили душа в душу, ну, насколько это возможно. Много разговаривали на отвлеченные темы (по негласному договору ничего важного не обсуждали). Вместе завтракали, то есть завтракал Гарри, а Снейп пил кофе через соломинку. Решая кроссворд, Гарри сажал Снейпа себе на плечо, как попугая, и профессор цедил подсказки ему прямо на ухо. Вечерами играли в шахматы и подрывного дурака, и если в шахматах побеждал Гарри, закаленный схватками с Роном, то в дурака реванш непременно брал Снейп. Он мастерски сдувал карты своим мощным, нахальным носом с широкими ноздрями.

Спали вместе, но теперь Снейп целомудренно возлежал на своей подушке. Последнее, что Гарри видел перед сном каждый вечер, были прищуренные черные глаза.

Ссорились по двум поводам: из-за тельняшки и из-за волос. Тельняшку высмеивал Снейп, и высмеивал жестоко. За что он ее невзлюбил, Гарри не мог взять в толк, но ради сохранения мира в семье перешел на традиционные футболки с «Пушками Педдл». От них Снейп тоже был не в восторге, но хотя бы не язвил так безжалостно.

С волосами было сложнее. Гарри пришлось потрудиться, чтобы получить у Снейпа позволение помочь с утренними процедурами. Чистить профессору зубы было действием интимным и почему-то смущающим, но Гарри твердой рукой сжимал щетку. В конце концов, с этой головой ему предстояло в постель ложиться, а оглушающая вонь изо рта крепкому сну не способствует.

Но зубы-то полбеды, а вот расчесывать себя Снейп долго не позволял. Гарри подкрадывался к голове с расческой наперевес, издавал индейский вопль и прыгал на дичь, а дичь из-под него ловко укатывалась и скакала по ступенькам, стукаясь о перила.

— Нос сломаете! — вопил Гарри вслед, а Снейп неизменно парировал:

— Лучше уж нос, чем достоинство!

Чем расческа ущемляла достоинство, и почему Снейп так дорожил своими колтунами, Гарри уяснить не мог, хотя очень старался. Но как любой упрямый человек, он повторял попытки, пока Снейп не сдался. Тогда голова была водружена на высокий табурет, а Гарри бережно и крайне уважительно расчесал грязные учительские волосы.

— Ну вот и все, и совсем не страшно, — ласково приговаривал он, обходя вокруг табурета. Наткнувшись на внимательный Снейпов взгляд, Гарри подавил желание поклониться — ему казалось, он потихоньку приручает гиппогрифа, дикого и очень кусачего.

Что касается мытья головы, то тут Снейп был настроен слишком серьезно. В конце концов Гарри потащил его в ванну силком, просто прижав к животу, и почти опустил в мыльную пену, хотя Снейп истерично выкрикивал разные угрозы. Остановили надругательство не угрозы, конечно, а совершенно затравленное выражение, возникшее на лице Снейпа. Такое Гарри видел только в Думосборе и больше не хотел. Молча он опустил голову на пол, и та осталась лежать, хватая губами воздух. Гарри было стыдно и мерзко. Он начал извиняться и не остановился, пока не попросил прощения за все скопом, начиная с первых испорченных зелий и заканчивая самим фактом своего существования. Когда замолчал, уже совсем охрипший, рискнул взглянуть на Снейпа.

Тот, притомившись военными действиями, крепко спал. Гарри отнес его на кровать и долго гладил по темечку.

***

Конечно, Снейп был в курсе предстоящей охоты, поэтому совсем не удивился, когда субботним утром на Гриммо завалился Рон. А вот Рон голове удивился, даже слишком, на взгляд Гарри. Наверное, причина в том, что Рон на голову чуть не сел, а Снейп рефлексивно щелкнул зубами в опасной близости от надвигающейся на него задницы. Согласитесь, не самая обычная ситуация для субботнего утра. Поэтому Рон скакал по комнате и звонко орал:

— Что за черт?! Гарри, у тебя башка на кухне!!!

— Всего лишь моя скромная персона, Уизли, но спасибо за наблюдение, — наконец, прервал его Снейп своим фирменным ледяным тоном, и, преисполненный достоинства, укатился.

После чего на кухне воцарилась тишина и спокойствие, а вскоре дом на Гриммо опустел — мальчики ринулись на поиски частей Снейпа. Его голова тем временем лежала у подножия лестницы и грустно взирала на бесконечные ступени, уходящие вверх.

***

Снейпу нравилось быть шторами. Его полностью устраивала жизнь штор, он видел свое предназначение в том, чтобы оставаться шторами, и был твердо уверен, что при его появлении на свет произошла ужасная ошибка — что-то в небесной канцелярии перепутали, и вместо одних крепких, замечательных и достойных во всех отношениях штор появился так-себе-мальчишка, выросший в Ужасного Человека.

Хорошей головы из него тоже не получилось: жить было неудобно, мучило ощущение, что чего-то не хватает, то глаз дергался, то в носу свербело, а ведь Снейп был воспитан так, что не мог чихать, не прикрывшись ладонью. К тому же он слышал только одним ухом и мог пропустить какую-нибудь дерзость, которые Поттер частенько бормотал себе под нос.

Таким образом, Снейп предпочел бы остаться шторами. Он уяснил это для себя и собирался поведать любому, кто спросит, но никто его не спрашивал. Целое полчище гриффиндорцев ринулось топтать его хрупкое счастье, как это обычно и бывало — да к тому же, это еще и было представлено как помощь и спасение. Снейп не желал спасения. Он хотел быть шторами, и точка.

Конечно, во всем был виноват Альбус. Коварный старикашка снова решил, что знает, как лучше. Снейп бы с радостью поговорил с Дамблдором один на один, но Поттер велел ждать дома — так и сказал: «дома», а Снейп так обалдел, что подчинился.

Жить на Гриммо ему нравилось, а Поттер оказался сносным соседом: не слишком болтливым, не слишком навязчивым и даже в какой-то степени приятным. К тому же он щедро делился кофе и книгами из старинной библиотеки. Даже услужливо переворачивал страницы по первому требованию. Снейп всегда хотел завести себе раба для подобных услуг, но Дамблдор сказал, что раб на территории школы может расстроить попечителей (а вот в отношении оборотня его такие мелочи не тревожили!).

С Поттером было много проблем — а как иначе! Например, он возмутительно мухлевал во время шахматных сражений, клал слишком много сахара в кофе, а временами в нем просыпались садистские наклонности — видимо, перешедшие по наследству от папаши, — и тогда герой вооружался расческой или, что было еще унизительней, шампунем. К тому же Поттер плохо спал и жалобно хныкал ночами, тогда Снейпу приходилось бормотать что-то глупое и утешительное, чтобы прогнать кошмар. Срабатывало всегда, но теперь Снейп боялся глаза сомкнуть, чтобы не пропустить ответственный момент. Из-за недосыпа он становился раздражительным, Поттер огрызался, и в любой момент могла вернуться прежняя вражда, — а потом вдруг Поттер выкидывал что-то возмутительное и неожиданное, вроде того проникновенного монолога в ванной. Гарри едва не разрыдался, припоминая все свои прегрешения. Снейп был так растерян, что притворился спящим. Он перенял этот трюк у портретов в директорском кабинете — идеальный прием для того, кто не готов вести беседу. Снейп надеялся, что его гундосый храп разрушит драматизм момента и собьет Поттера с пути покаяния; но Поттер снова удивил, сделав что-то совсем уж нелепое. Он гладил Снейпа по голове, и это было, черт возьми, самым прекрасным и самым грустным ощущением в жизни профессора.

Иногда Снейп скучал по прежнему штористому состоянию и мечтал снова окутать Поттера собой, но быстро пресекал подобные мысли. Зато подолгу смотрел на Гарри, пока тот читал, или делал тосты, или старательно брил гладкие щеки. Иногда Поттер чувствовал его взгляд и вопросительно поднимал брови, но вслух ничего не говорил, за что Снейп был благодарен.

По правде говоря, Снейп не терпел красивых людей. И вообще все красивое — не любил и не понимал. Когда он глядел на красоту, ему хотелось плакать. Такая уж реакция. Глаза увлажнялись, горло сжималось, а язык становился сухим и тяжелым. Для человека, который носил кличку Сопливус, это было катастрофой. И Снейп привык не замечать окружающей его красоты, просто из чувства самосохранения. Но Поттер — он был чем-то особым. К счастью, он выглядел как обычный мальчишка — торчащие уши, курносый нос и глаза за стеклами очков, большие и глупые, как у теленка. И все-таки было в его облике что-то такое, от чего перехватывало горло, глаза были на мокром месте, а язык прижимался к нёбу.

Северус не мог перестать смотреть. Иногда он хотел быть замеченным в ответ: шептал тихонько себе под нос: «Посмотри на меня», но когда Гарри поворачивался, притворялся увлеченным кроссвордом.

Это были ужасные прекрасные дни.

***

Гермиона подошла к делу со всей ответственностью. Она составила список мест, где нужно искать в первую очередь, нарисовала Снейпово тело (с совершенно неуместной натуралистичностью), а также с десяток запутанных схем, призванных облегчить поиски и сделать их максимально эффективными. Пока Гермиона объясняла схемы, Малфой сгонял на Астрономическую Башню и принес костлявую руку.

— Удивительно, как ее влюбленные парочки не заметили! — сказал Гарри, глядя на тонкие пальцы.

— Так ведь Башню перекрыли, — напряженно ответил Малфой. — Там хотят мемориальную доску установить и все такое.

Кончик его носа покраснел, впалые щеки тоже, и было ясно, что Малфой торчал на холоде довольно долго, прежде чем спустился с добычей. Малфой прижимал к груди руку и скользил взглядом поверх голов, ни на кого не глядя.

— Спасибо, Драко, — так же напряженно сказала Гермиона. — Ты нам очень помог.

Рука показала большой палец, а Малфой вдруг улыбнулся, совершенно не по-малфоевски, хотя немного по-хоречьи, но никто об этом вслух не сказал.

Рука Снейпа совершенно не помогала: тыкала во всех пальцами, барабанила по любым ровным поверхностям, отвешивала подзатыльники и указывала направление наобум, сбивая всех с толку. В конце концов ее сплавили Джинни, а та не придумала ничего лучше, как запихнуть руку под диван в гриффиндорской гостиной. Та выползла часом позже и до смерти перепугала вернувшихся с уроков учеников.

Ну а поиски зашли в тупик. До позднего вечера ребята обыскивали школу, проверяя все кабинеты, подземные ходы и тайные ниши за гобеленами. Невилл даже заглянул под забрала всем доспехам, за что получил несколько пощечин железными перчатками. Гермиона пыталась всеми командовать, разделила школу на сектора, а людей объединила в команды, но результата это не принесло, все только запутались. Луна опросила эльфов, привидений и морщерогих кизляков, но никто Снейпа не видел — ни кусочка, ни мизинчика.

Поздно ночью, падая с ног от усталости, искатели обосновались в гриффиндорской гостиной. Разогнав учеников, они сдвинули кресла к камину. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона устроились на своем привычном месте, переглядываясь и обмениваясь ностальгическими улыбками. Малфой вел себя так, словно гриффиндорская гостиная — его дом родной. Уложив на колени руку, он лениво поглаживал ее, как кошку, и разве что трубку не закурил. Рука почесывала его тощую коленку, Гарри за этим ревниво наблюдал и думал, как бы так логичней всем объяснить, что руку он заберет к себе на Гриммо, и вообще Снейпа лучше собирать у него.

Макгонагал любезно разрешила им переночевать в школе и даже трансфигурировала спальные мешки из пуговиц. Устроились там же, в гостиной, и Гарри долго глядел в потолок, вспоминая ночь в Большом зале, когда Сириус Блэк пробрался в Хогвартс. Потом его мысли переключились на одинокую голову Снейпа, лежащую где-то в пустынном темном доме. Сердце сжалось. Гарри захотелось немедленно вскочить и отправиться домой, но тело словно налилось свинцом и не двигалось. Так он мучился довольно долго, и все никак не мог уснуть — привык уже, что рядом голова валяется. Задремал под утро, и чудилось сквозь сон, что в спальник к нему забралась змея, ползет вверх по телу, жмется к груди.

Проснулся в обнимку с рукой, уткнувшись носом в узкую белую ладонь.

***

Новый день принес новые заботы. Хогвартс был слишком велик, чтобы обыскать его и за год, не говоря уже о днях. Гарри воспользовался картой Мародеров, но она показывала только целых людей — Гермиону возмутила эта дискриминация, и Рон всерьез испугался, что впереди их ждет какое-нибудь новое ГАВНЭ. К поискам подключили всех — начиная с портретов, очень взбудораженных ответственным поручением, и заканчивая Филчем, который важно вышагивал по коридорам, выпятив грудь с медалью, на которой значилось таинственное «За заслуги». Но ни Филч, ни вся королевская рать не могли собрать Снейпа.

— Это потому, что он вредный, — заявил Симус, а когда на него все строго посмотрели, воскликнул обиженно: — Что?! Скажете, не так?

Хотя в замке оставалось еще множество укромных уголков, Гарри решил, что пришло время осмотреть окрестности. Он направился к Визжащей Хижине — ведь Снейп там однажды чуть не расстался с жизнью, столкнувшись с оборотнем. Да ведь и в день финальной битвы Волдеморт схватил Снейпа у самой Гремучей Ивы! Хотя всё вокруг осмотрели, но саму Хижину вряд ли кто-то догадался проверить.

Гарри поднялся по узкой скрипучей лестнице, перешагивая через гнилые ступеньки. Пахло затхлостью и чем-то горелым. Посреди темной комнаты лежало Снейпово горло.

Дальше пошло веселее. В лодочном сарае нашлась левая ступня, правая спряталась под папоротником на опушке Запретного леса. Гарри дошел до Озера и там, у корней раскидистого дерева, обнаружил задницу. Задница была непотребно голой, и Гарри завернул ее в свою мантию. Он старался не позволять себе лишнего и не хватался за ягодицы, но, собственно, там и хватать было нечего — одни мослы.

Тем временем мадам Пинс разыскала в глубине Запретной секции торс, устало прислонившийся к шкафу с книгами по Темной магии. Лаванда навестила Трелони и к огромному удивлению прорицательницы обнаружила в банке с заваркой недостающее ухо. Обрубок ноги нашел Невилл — тот украшал каминную полку в слизеринской гостиной, а когда Невилл попытался подобраться к ноге, та ринулась в атаку и гнала беднягу пинками через весь замок.

К моменту, когда в коридорах притушили факелы, а ученики отправились на боковую, последний победный клич огласил замок. Джинни притащила коленку и кинула ее в кучу, которая уже выросла перед диваном. После чего рухнула на этот самый диван, придавив сидевших на нем Рона, Гермиону и Лаванду.

— Я в жизни так не уставала! — громко пожаловалась она. — Даже когда разгномливала сад за Билла!

Ответом ей было сонное мычание. В полумраке гостиной, под треск поленьев, между ребятами возникло молчаливое и нерушимое чувство сопричастности. Утомлённые, но крайне довольные исполненной миссией, они таращились на огонь в камине и вяло перебрасывались репликами.

— Весело было, — признался Крэбб. — Как охота за сокровищами. Мне мама такое устраивала на день рожденья…

— Здорово я догадалась к Трелони заглянуть? — спросила Лаванда в сотый раз, и все ей замычали, что да, конечно, здорово. Малфой посапывал, положив голову Невиллу на плечо. Гарри рассеянно мял и поглаживал лежащую на его коленях задницу. Задница напрягалась, расслаблялась в такт массажу и мелко дрожала — разве что не мурлыкала.

Пламя в камине вдруг вспыхнуло зеленым, и в нем возникла голова. И хотя языки огня отбрасывали на впалые профессорские щеки зеленые отблески, щеки эти откровенно алели.

— Поттер, — прорычал Снейп, и дремотного уюта как ни бывало. — Что вы себе позволяете?!

Поднялся страшный переполох. Заслышав рычание родного декана, Малфой проснулся и начал отпихивать от себя подальше Невилла; Гермиона принялась что-то объяснять, а Гарри, которого захватили врасплох, грубо спихнул задницу с коленей. Снейп разозлился еще сильнее, выкатился из камина, страшно вращая глазами, и попытался укусить Гарри за джинсы, но в этот момент Полная Дама отворила проход в гостиную, и внутрь ступил портрет на ножках.

Дамблдор кашлянул, и все мгновенно успокоились.

— Пришло время, — торжественно заявил он, — собрать его заново. О, Северус, ты уже здесь? Рад тебя видеть.

Снейп, похоже, не мог ответить взаимностью. Он кисло взглянул на директора, потом свел брови к переносице и сказал:

— Альбус.

Больше не добавил ни слова. Директора это не смутило — он широко улыбнулся, демонстрируя, что поглощение сладостей не принесло ни малейшего вреда его зубам. Макгонагал выглянула из-за портрета и строго велела:

— Мальчики, сложите части в центре комнаты. Потом все могут быть свободны — ритуал очень сложный, лишние зрители ни к чему.

Когда все было готово, Макгонагал устроила портрет в кресле. Гарри положил голову на ковер, легонько погладив затылок большими пальцами: ему показалось, что Снейп нервничает. После чего шагнул к стене, надеясь, что его-то выгонять не станут. Однако Макгонагал сурово взглянула:

— Поттер.

— Пусть останется, — вдруг хрипло попросил Снейп, и тут же добавил: — Не стоит тянуть с этим, Альбус.

— О, конечно же!

Дамблдор кивнул, будто дирижер, подающий знак оркестру. Макгонагал вытащила палочку из рукава и плавно ею взмахнула. Дамблдор хлопнул в ладоши. Огонь в камине вдруг погас, но тут же снова вспыхнул. Снейп был целым.

Целехоньким.

Пару мгновений он сидел на ковре, затем неловко поднялся и вылетел прочь из комнаты — только взвизгнула Полная Дама, когда ее портретом бесцеремонно хлопнули.

Минерва поправила рукава и откашлялась.

— Похоже, объятий не будет.

Взвалив на себя портрет Альбуса, она удалилась, и Гарри остался совсем один.

***

Тихонько приотворив дверь, Гарри шагнул в комнату. Обошел квадраты лунного света на полу, направляясь к окошку. На подоконнике, полностью закутавшись в шторы, сидел человек.

Гарри встал рядышком, посмотрел в черноту за окном, посмотрел на бархатную мумию, снова в черноту, и вздохнул. Рядом вздохнули тоже, но тут же закашлялись от пыли.

Гарри не знал подходящих слов утешения для человека, хандрящего без особых причин, так что просто какое-то время прижимался к нему плечом, а потом сказал негромко:

— Пойду, сделаю нам тосты к ужину.

Он был уже у двери, когда Снейп выпутался из пыльного плена и шагнул следом.

— Я не смею больше злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством, — заявил он, высоко подняв голову.

— Почему? — расстроился Гарри.

— Потому что, — тоже расстроился Снейп.

Пару секунд они расстраивались молча, а потом Гарри пообещал:

— Я выброшу тельняшку. И никогда больше не полезу к вам с расческой.

— Мне нравится твоя тельняшка, — возразил Снейп, кажется, из чистой вредности. Ведь очевидно же, что не нравилась! Стоило ему взглянуть на Гарри в тельняшке, так он чуть ли не рыдал от ужаса.

И Гарри был готов просить, уговаривать, торговаться, только чувствовал, что все это бесполезно.

— Я должен идти. Боюсь, вы кое-что упустили, когда собирали меня, и я должен найти недостающую деталь.

Гарри оглядел Снейпа с ног до головы.

— Что за деталь? — брякнул он, а Снейп туманно ответил:

— Одна очень важная деталь.

Но прежде, чем Гарри сообразил, лицо Снейпа исказилось, словно от сильной боли. Профессор пошатнулся, и упал бы, если бы Гарри не подхватил его.

— Что случилось? Вам плохо?

Снейп тяжело задышал, на лбу его выступила испарина, а широко распахнутые глаза глядели куда-то в пространство. Гарри испугался, что Снейп сейчас снова рассыплется на кусочки, но тот лишь застонал негромко и содрогнулся всем телом, а потом снова и снова.

— Что происходит?

— Хотел бы я знать, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Я… это… должно… о-о-ох… прекратиться, — он всхлипнул так жалобно, что у Гарри кольнуло в сердце. Крепко прижав к себе Снейпа, Гарри пытался вспомнить хоть одно диагностическое заклинание. Но в голове было пусто, гулко и темно, как в колодце, только оглушительно стучало в ушах, в такт сердцебиению.

Гарри держал Северуса в объятиях, пока тот содрогался и скрипел зубами, чтобы не стонать. Гладил по спине, по взмокшей ткани знакомой мантии. Бормотал бессмысленные утешения, скорее для себя, чем для профессора. В колодце забрезжил свет, и, кажется, Гарри вспомнил что-то из факультатива по колдомедицине, но тут Снейп вздрогнул в последний раз и обмяк, горячо дыша в шею Гарри.

Когда он нашел в себе силы отстраниться, Гарри выпалил:

— Что это было?

Снейп отвел влажную прядь с лица, внимательно посмотрел на Гарри и соврал:

— Не знаю. Но мне, пожалуй, не обязательно кидаться на поиски немедленно. Я хотел бы привести в порядок свое новое тело, если ты не против. — Гарри вопросительно поднял брови, и Снейп пояснил: — Приму душ.

— А, хорошо, — Гарри широко улыбнулся. — Я пока сделаю тосты. И кофе.

Он побежал вниз по лестнице, топая, как молодой гиппогриф, а Снейп сокрушенно покачал головой. «Опять ведь с сахаром переборщит», — подумал он и улыбнулся непонятно чему.

Очень важную деталь, кстати говоря, Луна отобрала у миссис Норрис. Старая кошка приняла деталь за котенка, и после того, как тщательно вылизала, приготовилась обучать кошачьим премудростям, но Луна подоспела вовремя. Крепко сжимая в ладошке это самое, Луна вручила его Снейпу лично в руки, за что получила скупую благодарность от профессора и пылкую, задушевную благодарность от Гарри неделей позже.

***

Когда Снейп получил орден Мерлина, ему было все равно. Ему также было все равно, когда он купил себе новую палочку. Поттер безалаберно сунул ее в прикроватную тумбочку, к своей. Снейп выдвинул ящик и посмотрел, как два деревянных бруска лежат рядом, пересекаясь, противореча элементарной технике безопасности.

Это было в точности про них с Поттером.

Гарри подошел к окну, и Северус невольно отвлекся от созерцания палочек. Поттер был голый, бесстыжий и радостный, а еще зачем-то напялил ковбойскую шляпу — возможно, чтобы прикрыть нахально торчащие вихры (Снейп уже разработал план мести, который включал в себя применение расчески с особой жестокостью). Оглянувшись через плечо, Гарри дождался одобрительно кивка, после чего схватился за края тяжелой ткани.

Он распахнул шторы, и все осветилось.


End file.
